


Go the Distance

by chloebeale



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe are in a long distance relationship and things aren’t easy for either of them. But it’s become too much for Beca to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the Distance

“I can’t do this anymore, Chloe,” Beca admitted, holding her iPhone close to her ear, her girlfriend Chloe on the other end.   
  
“What do you mean?” The older woman immediately launched herself into hysterical mode.   
  
“This long distance thing is too much for me. I can’t deal with not seeing you every day.”   
  
Beca and Chloe had begun dating near the end of Chloe’s senior year. They knew this meant some complication to their relationship but neither of them had anticipated the long distance thing to be so difficult for them.   
  
After receiving her degree in literature, with a minor in women’s studies, she was quick to remind anyone that asked, Chloe had applied to Stanford for graduate school. It was a long shot, and she’d applied at a few other places, but she’d actually made it in. She moved to Stanford, California, reluctantly putting a large number of miles between herself and her girlfriend, between which things had grown increasingly more serious.   
  
The strain the move put on them was intense, and it had been a little over a year since the relocation. Chloe had finished her first year at Stanford and done well, while Beca stayed at Barden all the way in Atlanta. She’d only managed to fly to California once, and Chloe had flown down twice—and that was all they had seen each other in the past year. It was bound to be difficult.   
  
But even so, Chloe hadn’t seen this coming. Well, to be fair, she made an assumption based on Beca’s words that she was breaking things off with her, but that was nowhere near the truth.   
  
“I don’t like it, either, Becs, but I love you, and I think we can make this work. Just two more years, and you’ll graduate, and you can come here, I mean, you wanted to move to California anyway and…” Chloe silences herself, “are you really giving up on us?”   
  
Beca chuckled.   
  
“You should really have more faith in me than that, Chlo,” she murmured, turning the key and pulling it out of the ignition of her rental car, “I just decided to take matters into my own hands, speed things up a little. I decided to transfer to a university closer to you.”   
  
“What? But your dad, at Barden your tuition’s free, why would you—”  
  
“Because my father knows how unhappy I’ve been without you,” Beca explained, smiling to herself when she recalled her conversation with her father, whom had really taken a liking to her girlfriend.   
  
“So you transferred? When are you coming? Is this for real? Because I seriously thought you were about to break up with me,” the older girl gasped.   
  
Sliding the keys into her jeans pocket, Beca got out of the vehicle and closed the door. She walked over to the apartment complex and pushed the button for Chloe’s apartment, answering her questions via the intercom instead.   
  
“I transferred, officially. I’m here already. Yes, this is for real, no; I’d never do that to you, and please, buzz me in so I can see you.”   
  
The door buzzed and Beca started inside, making her way to the elevator and putting the phone back to her ear. She could distinctly hear Chloe crying happily on the other end.   
  
“Chloe? I’ll be up in a minute.”   
  
Beca could barely hear the ‘okay’ that her girlfriend croaked out.   
  
Just as she was about to knock on the door, it swung open, revealing Chloe with watery blue eyes and clad in fuzzy pajamas. She immediately threw her arms around Beca, holding her tightly and crying a little more.   
  
“I love you, you idiot,” she told Beca, pulling her into a kiss.   
  
“ _I’m_  the idiot? You’re the one who thought I was breaking up with you when I was actually asking to move in with you.”   
  
Chloe let her inside and wiped at her eyes, looking over at the brunette as she realized what this meant. She let out a squeal of happiness.   
  
“Right! You’re—you’re moving in with me! We’ll be living together, like a real adult relationship. Oh my god, we should get a better place and sign a lease together and get a cat!” She hugged Beca again, squeezing a little too tightly this time around.   
  
“Yeah, we’ll do all that—nix the cat though, I’m allergic. Dogs are cool though, or maybe a lizard,” the younger woman settled onto the couch, pulling her girlfriend onto her lap.   
  
“We’re not getting a lizard. Lizards aren’t cuddly,” Chloe protested.   
  
“Chloe, I love you, but I haven’t seen you in four months. Save the decision making and show me how much you missed me, instead,” Beca murmured against Chloe’s neck, kissing her soft skin.   
  
“I can do that…”


End file.
